


Love My Father Like My Sister

by anigalafterdark



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Queer Het, Stepfather/Stepdaughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anigalafterdark/pseuds/anigalafterdark
Summary: Despite his different touch, Yuzu feels like her stepfather reminds her so much of Mei.





	Love My Father Like My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Listen: Shou is hot, m’kay? Sh-Shou is hot, m’kay?? He may be a shitty dad but he’s a hot shitty dad for a yuri series and y’all can’t deny it. Where else did Mei get her looks from??? _Yeah._
> 
> _Citrus_ is already a trainwreck as it is, so why not make it even _more_ of a wreck with the stepdad involved? (Now we need Ume/Mei before the stepfamily fantasy is complete…) P.S. Slight AU in which Shou stays with the family much longer after he returns.

The way he kisses her is strikingly like Mei’s, Yuzu realizes.

Sudden, primal, messy, wild—all these feelings rumbling behind an awkward front, but powerful enough to steal her breath away. She digs her nails into his clothes. He is truly Mei’s dad, alright.

They break off the kiss and the next thing she sees are his amethyst orbs. They’re so much smaller, so much wearier, but they’re so very _pretty_. Are men’s eyes supposed to be this pretty?

“Yuzu-chan…” he tells her. “We should stop this…”

Yes. They should stop. Because he is not Mei. He has rough lips, a stubble, is neither soft nor curvy like his daughter, and he’s telling her to stop in a very un-Mei-ish fashion. Plus he’s married to her _mother_, and who knows how Mom’s gonna react when she finds her daughter being a homewrecker by making out furiously with her man on the couch on a home alone day—

And Yuzu’s whole body betrays her.

She reaches up to nibble his ear, knowing how the other Aihara is usually sensitive there. And his breath hitches. And he trembles. And he loses it.

She yelps when she’s met with hard fingers shoved beneath her shorts, prying at her entrance the same way Mei did when Papa arrived back home one night. She shudders at his touch.

_Pervert_, she thinks to herself. But she’s a pervert, too. Ah, where’s Kumagoro? Is the bear gonna watch them do it? Do it on the couch? How would Mei react when she sees them? Act like nothing had happened? Cry? Go ballistic? Would this really be cheating then? Cheating on your step-sister with her father? They’re family, after all.

Sister and sister. Father and daughter. But Yuzu’s always been a pervert. A pervy older sister, a pervy little daughter, and an Aihara-lusting pervert overall. Shameful sister, shameful daughter. Yuzu thought she knew it all, knew how to be better, but now she doesn’t even know anymore.

Maybe it’s their twisted way to bond as a family from now on.


End file.
